


High Maintenance

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Axl's a bit insecure, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl wants attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Maintenance

"Slash." Axl whined, pitifully. "You've been tuning your guitar all morning. I feel neglected."  
Slash faltered in his tuning and turned to look at his boyfriend over his shoulder. Axl was lying on his stomach, on their bed, occasionally sighing dramatically every now and then.   
"You realise we have a show tonight don't you?" The guitarist said, a hint of amusement in his tone.   
"Yes I know."   
The red headed singer moved so he was sitting on his knees. When he saw that Slash had turned his attention back to his beloved guitar, he decided to try a different tactic.   
"I'm nervous." He said.   
"Nervous?" Slash questioned, turning himself around fully. "You?"   
"Is that so hard to believe?"   
Axl crossed his arms. He was pretending to be angry but he was also genuinely curious.   
"Well, you're not really the nervous type."  
"I could be."   
"What do you want Axl?"   
"I want you."   
"You've got me."   
"No. I want you to show me affection." Axl looked down, suddenly feeling filled with insecurities. "You've been lacking in that department recently."  
Slash sighed and carefully placed his guitar on the floor. He walked over to the bed and sat next to his lover.   
"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to make you feel neglected. You should have said something sooner."   
"Don't try and put the blame on me."   
Axl stood up angrily. His hands clenched into fists.   
"Axl calm down." Slash spoke in a calm voice. He knew how easily provoked his boyfriend could be. "I'm not blaming you for anything."  
"Well you kind of are."   
"No I'm not. If you just listened."  
Most of their arguments stemmed from Axl not listening.   
"No maybe you should listen Slash. Because while you've been staying out late at night with your stupid fucking guitar, I've been here alone every night thinking about what else you could be doing. I thought you were cheating on me."  
"Axl I wouldn't."   
"Slash. I'm not saying that you should be where I can see you all the time. But you've been staying out late every night for a week now. You can't blame me for thinking."  
Slash didn't say anything. Instead he crossed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around Axl, holding the singer tightly. He could feel Axl grabbing him tighter. As if he was preventing Slash from letting go.  
"I don't blame you. I should have been there. Never think that I'd trade you in for someone else. No one can be compared to you. You're all I ever want."  
"You're all I want too."


End file.
